


Lights Out

by TtotheCofA



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: M/M, absolutely no canon characters to be seen, completely OC centric, this is basically unrelated but it's still set in the Skulls universe so here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TtotheCofA/pseuds/TtotheCofA
Summary: The problem with sharing your hotel room is that 'bedtime' means different things to different people...





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> Another (very short) piece from Tumblr that I want hosted outside the hellsite in case it breaks.

Ivan Callahan made a sound like a dying cat and cracked open one eye to glare at his roommate.

“Go the fuck to sleep already. We have a game tomorrow.” He griped. Stuart didn’t seem to hear him, and simply continued to scroll down the page of his e-book. Ivan finally cringed away from the bright light and squeezed his eyes shut before flopping back into his pillow.

“Just five more minutes.” Stuart finally spoke up, though he never once looked away from the Kindle in his hands. “I just want to finish this chapter…”

“You said that two hours ago.” Ivan retorted. When Stuart failed to respond again, the bigger man growled irritably, and propped himself up on one elbow. In one quick move, he snatched the Kindle away from his partner and stashed it under the covers - under himself, to be precise. Stuart sputtered in protest and tried to snatch it back, but he was too slow, and only swiped at empty air.

Ivan smirked triumphantly, and tossed one arm over his partner, pulling him down on the bed and tugging him into an inescapable bear hug. Stuart squirmed around for a minute, cursing, but Ivan had a few dozen pounds on him, and the young man eventually gave up. With a defeated huff, he crossed his arms and sank back into the mattress, trying to ignore the way his toughest teammate was snuggling up to him from behind.

“Look, man,” Ivan let out a yawn, finally settling in the position of the big spoon. “The Oddville Buzzards may be a crap team, but this game still counts, and I’m still hungover from this morning.” He muttered as he buried his face in the other’s hair. Stuart’s resolve to keep frowning wavered. “You can finish your book t'morrow…” Stuart took a deep breath and stared hard at the opposing wall for a few seconds before opening his mouth to protest. He was interrupted by a loud snore, and let out his breath as a long sigh.

“Next time, don’t start drinking at nine in the morning…” The young man muttered under his breath as he pulled off his glasses and tossed them onto the nightstand (which he could just barely reach from where Ivan had him pinned). He pulled the covers up tighter and laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes…

….and after a minute, he remembered that there were no prying press eyes in this hotel, wiggled his hand beneath Ivan’s, and intertwined their fingers.


End file.
